


JohnLock: I Found Out

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Meh, Sherlock - Freeform, first fanfic I ever posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's been Sherlock and John's friend for a while. She knows what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: I Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> KEEP IN MIND: This was the VERY FIRST fanfiction I ever posted online! It was originally on my DeviantArt, but I thought I might give you guys a little fossil of mine.  
> ALSO KEEP IN MIND: This was when I used to identify as "Blake" I have since changed it to "Bridge".  
> TRIPLE KEEP IN MIND: This is a ONE TIME THING. I don't write JohnLock anymore, this is just a little throwback to my early days of writing (not my absolute first, but the first one I was comfortable enough to post) xoxo

I walked through to 221B, heading to slump into Sherlock’s chair. It was a bit too quiet for the flat, as whenever I was there, I could hear experiments, arguing, the likes of that. I was getting a bit worried.  
“John?” I called out for my brother. “Where are you?” I saw a tousled mess of short blonde hair make itself visible as he emerged from a bedroom.  
“What?” he asked, obviously tired. “What do you want?” He ran his fingers through his hair as he scuttled towards his chair and slumped in it. I moved in my seat.  
“Nothing, I just... It was kind of quiet.”  
“Oh, yeah, I guess it is kind of quiet.” John showed just the hint of a smirk.  
“Want to tell me?” I crossed my arms. It was obvious that he was tired for a reason. That reason being that he was obviously pleased with himself because he had done a certain something overnight.  
“Tell you what, Blake?” he asked, rubbing his eyes. I giggled.  
“Come on. Who’s the lucky lady?” I pried teasingly. His eyes dilated as he stood up and stretched.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I sighed.  
“You know, you can tell me.”  
“I wasn’t with any woman last night.” I furrowed my brows.  
“Then why are you so tired? And... smug?”  
“I’m not smug.” He looked at me with a convincing confused face. I just let it go. I couldn’t deal with this right now.  
“Where’s Sherlock?” I asked, trying to change the subject.  
“He’s still asleep, I think,” John replied with a yawn. “Do you want tea?”  
“I’ll make it, since you’re all tuckered out.” I stood and moved towards the kitchen to make tea. I didn’t bother to make Sherlock any because he was still asleep. That is, until I heard a door open and footsteps.  
“Mm,” Sherlock muttered as he stumbled into the kitchen. I looked and saw that he was tired, too.  
“Do you want tea, Sherlock?” I asked him. He rubbed his eye with his palm as he nodded. I chuckled. “You both are so tired this morning. It’s only 10:30. John, don’t you have work today?” John snapped up his head.  
“What?” he said, then nodded. “Yeah, I do. Thanks for reminding me.” I heard Sherlock slump in his chair. I sighed and walked to the kitchen doorway.  
“I don’t suppose you were with a woman last night, either, Sherlock?” I asked him, which seemed to throw him off.  
“No, why would I be with a woman?” he asked. “I have no interest in women.”  
“Oh, so you have interest in men, then?”  
“Shut up, Blake.” I smiled. Something between the two was fishy. I thought for a minute.  
No.  
They couldn’t have, could they?  
I turned for a second to pour the water, only to turn back and see John giving Sherlock a kiss on the top of his head. I smiled again.  
“It’s about time,” I said, making John startle.  
“Sorry, what?” John grinned innocently.  
“I thought you guys would never get there, but apparently, you did.” John sighed. I knew now, but John seemed upset. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell. Just keep the snogging in the bedroom, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that littlw fossil!  
> I wonder if I've gotten a lot better over time... xoxo


End file.
